


Real or Not

by sandersonsister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last two years were perfect for Stiles. He had everything he could possibly want. Until he realized none of it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and I don't make any money off of this story.

The last two years, in Stiles opinion, were the best years so far. After the Alpha Pack was defeated, he had everything he wanted. His best friend was back to being his best friend, he had gained more friends, he had finally told his dad the truth (they were now closer than they had been even before the werewolf thing), he was going to Stanford, and he had Derek.

So yes, the last two years were awesome.

And now, to make everything even more awesome, it was spring break. Spring break, and Stiles was going back to Beacon Hills, back to all his friends, back to Derek.

Stiles pulled into Beacon Hills, letting out a deep sigh as his eyes took everything in. It was good to be home.

He pulled into a local diner quickly, receiving a smile and a salad from the cashier, before heading to the station. “Look who’s here!” Stiles exclaimed, walking inside with a smile. The Deputies all laughed, welcoming him home, while his father stepped out of the office, a smile on his face - a smile that fell once he saw the bag in his sons hand. “Already? You just got here! You can’t put me on a diet when you just get here!”

Stiles felt his eyes narrow, “I shouldn’t be putting you on a diet. You should have been on one already! Or have you been lying to me about sticking to the meal plan we worked out!”

Stiles only grew more suspicious of the snickering of the Deputies. All were avoiding his gaze, staring down at the desks in front of them. The Sheriff shot them a glare, stepping forward to hug his son tightly. “Welcome home! Thanks for the food – you going to see Derek?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, letting his dad take the bag from his hand. “Nice change of subject. Yeah, I’m headed to Derek’s next. I should be the last one here…”

“Everyone waiting on you, huh?” John Stilinksi laughed, clapping Stiles on the shoulder. “I should be done here around seven – Derek still doing the barbeque?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping the ‘p’. “I’ll tell them you’ll be there.”

John nodded, pulling his son in for another hug, “Good to have you home.”

Stiles pulled away, smiling brightly. “Good to be home – and don’t worry, I had Derek buy you a turkey burger!”

The Sheriff groaned loudly as Stiles walked out the door, his deputies laughing.

**_Quick, go buy a turkey burger for dad!_ **

Stiles hadn’t even managed to put the keys in the ignition before he got a reply.

**_No. Where are you?_ **

Stiles rolled his eyes before replying. **_Come on! He hasn’t followed the diet since I left! On the way to your house._**

**_Hurry up._ **

Stiles laughed softly, placing the phone back in his pocket. Obviously, Derek missed Stiles as much as Stiles missed Derek. Hopefully they would have a minute alone before Stiles got pounced on… hopefully.

Derek was waiting when Stiles pulled into the driveway. Stiles jumped out of the jeep quickly, his arms wrapping around the other man. Derek held him tightly, placing a small bite on his neck. “Claiming me already?” Stiles said, laughing as he pulled away slightly.

“Always,” Derek replied with a smirk, pressing his lips against Stiles. Stiles parted his lips quickly, feeling the familiar rush of longing.

“Oh, come on!” A voice whined, making Stiles pull away. Derek growled, burying his face in Stiles shoulder once again. “You just got here! At least let us say hi!”

“We were saying hi,” Stiles told his best friend, smirking as Scott winced and shook his head frantically.

“No! No! I don’t want to hear about you two! No!”

Isaac stepped outside, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “I told you to wait a few minutes.”

“I did!” Scott whined loudly.

“You waited about thirty seconds,” Lydia snapped, coming out behind Isaac. She moved toward Stiles, pulling him in to a small hug – a difficult thing, considering Derek was still attached to him. “School?”

“Good.”

“Keep it that way,” she warned, moving back to step beside Jackson. He nodded to Stiles, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

“Where’s Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked, glancing around the house to see Danny had also appeared. He smiled brightly, waving at the other man.

“Upstairs,” Scott said in disgust, shaking his head once again. “I swear you all are trying to torture me.”

“And its times like this I’m thankful not to be a werewolf,” Stiles laughed, Danny nodding in agreement as the others growled.

“Inside,” Derek finally snapped, glancing around the rest of the pack, “Now.”

Scott made one last protesting noise, only to be silenced by his boyfriend placing a firm hand over his mouth and dragging him inside. The rest of the pack followed shortly, Lydia shooting a glare at Derek to let him know that she was listening to him as a favor, and not to expect it all the time.

“Well, you’ve got me to yourself. What are you going to do now? I mean, we cant do much, considering we are outside and all they have to do is look out a widow, and you might not mind, but I’m not really an exhibitionist –“

“Stiles? Shut up.” Derek said, rolling his eyes before placing his lips against Stiles one again.

It was half an hour before they made it inside, and by that point, Boyd and Erica had also decided to come up for air. “Damn, Stiles. If I had known you looked like that, I would have went after you!” Erica smirked, giving him a quick hug and ignoring Derek’s growl.

“You tried, Erica, remember?” Stiles laughed, hugging the other girl back. “Didn’t work then, wouldn’t work now.”

“I know,” Erica agreed, shooting a teasing smile at the man holding Stiles possessively. “Not brooding enough for you.”

Derek growled again, warningly, but Erica just laughed, dancing back to Boyd. “Didn’t need to see that. Didn’t need to hear that. Nope.” Scott muttered, shaking his head again.

Stiles laughed loudly, looking at Isaac. “I think we broke him.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “He’ll be okay.”

Scott turned to him, offended, “No I wont! No one needs to see their brother doing, or saying, things like _that_!”

Isaac rolled his eyes again, making Stiles worry about him. He was going to hurt himself if he kept that up! “Scott, Stiles has seen us in _much_ worse positions.”

Both Stiles and Scott winced, avoiding each others gaze. Yeah, that was one experience Stiles had shoved into the back of his mind and never wanted to relive. Ever.

Lydia huffed, standing and grabbing Stiles arm. “Come on, we need to get everything ready for tonight. Your dad is coming right?”

They spent the next two hours joking around, making food, and setting up various activities. Stiles flat out refused to play any form of sport with the werewolves – he didn’t care what they said, it was cheating! Derek just chuckled, pressing a kiss to Stiles neck.

Scott’s mom came around five, throwing her arms around Stiles tightly and kissing his cheek. “Welcome home!” Then threw herself into helping.

Stiles loved it. He was home, surrounded by the pack, his dad should be here soon… he felt better than he had in months.

“You look happy,” Erica noted later that night, a smirk on her face.

Stiles just nodded, his eyes drifting over to where his dad was playing horseshoes with Derek, Scott, and Isaac, complaining about how they had an unfair advantage. “I am. Its just – I love school. It’s amazing. But, every time I leave, I feel like a part of me stays here, you know?”

“Not really,” Erica replied, a teasing glint in her eye, “but I haven’t really left for a long period of time. But, if it makes you feel any better, its not just you. Every time you drive off, the entire mood shifts. We all know someone is missing – it’s the same with Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. Whenever one of you comes back, a piece of the puzzle fits back into place. But we aren’t whole until you’re all here.”

Stiles stared at her, knowing her words were true, but… “Wow, growing sentimental with age?”

Erica laughed, punching him in the shoulder enough that Stiles hissed. That was going to bruise! “Whatever. Sentimental or not, you know we have your back. No matter what happens.”

Stiles nodded, smiling softly. “I know.”

“Stiles! I’m heading out!” John said, coming over to his son and glaring at Scott in annoyance. “Have to get up early tomorrow – and I’m tired of people cheating to win a game!”

  
“It isn’t cheating! Natural skill!” Scott insisted.

“Give it up, man.” Stiles laughed, wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist, “Its cheating.”

“No! Its-“

“Let it go,” Isaac said softly, making Scott snap his mouth closed.

“I wish I could make him so that,” Melissa said, glaring at her son.

Scott smiled sheepishly while Isaac beamed. Stiles just laughed, hugging his dad tightly. “I expect you home at some point this holiday,” John said, laughing lightly, “I’d like to see you too!”

“Of course! What did you think? I’d be chained to Derek’s bed?”

“Didn’t need to hear that…”

Later that night, sated and tired after he was, in fact, chained to Derek’s bed, Stiles snuggled closer to Derek, once again thanking… someone that his life had turned out the way it had these last two years.

Then he woke up, a beeping in his head and the smell of a hospital in his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was real. Everything Stiles thought, all the great things that had happened to him in the past two years, none of it was real.

His dad was the first one there after he woke up. He looked older, tired. He cried when he saw Stiles was awake. “Dad, tell me they’re wrong.”

But his dad just shook his head, not denying anything the doctor told him.

They couldn’t be right.

Stiles remembered all of it. Every moment of the last two years. He remembered after they fought the Alpha’s, he remembered his first kiss with Derek, remembered Erica and Boyd, remembered Isaac finally admitting to Scott how he felt about him…

None of it was real.

A coma.

For two years.

He never woke up after he got attacked by the Alphas.

According to Stiles memory, he was in a hospital after that attack, but only for a day. He woke up. He healed. He realized how Derek felt about him. It was the start of their relationship.

It wasn’t real.

Stiles hadn’t woken up.

Stiles had been in the hospital, a coma patient, for the last two years.

Scott was back with Allison – an Allison, in Stiles memory, who hadn’t been around since she tried to kill them all.

Lydia was away at college. They hadn’t talked to her since she left. She wasn’t part of the pack.

Jackson had never reappeared after he left Beacon Hills. No one knew where he was.

Danny was also gone. He had never found out anything about the supernatural, or the part his friend had played in it all.

Boyd had left after the Alphas, they hadn’t heard from him either.

Erica was dead. She was killed by the Alphas.

Stiles felt his heart break a little more with each piece of information.

Erica was dead.

Dead.

He had just been talking to her. They had just told each other they would always be there. No matter what.

Erica was dead.

Derek and Isaac were still in town. According to Scott, who had never joined Derek’s pack, after Boyd left, Isaac had clung to Derek, his Alpha. Scott told Stiles that he and Isaac barely spoke.

It wasn’t right. At all. Scott didn’t belong with Allison – he never had.

At least, not to Stiles.

The only thing even slightly the same was the fact that Derek had re-built the Hale house. He and Isaac lived there.

Alone.

In that huge house.

A house, that in Stiles mind, Derek, Isaac, Scott, Erica, and Boyd lived fulltime. Danny, Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles all lived there when they were home from school.

It wasn’t real.

Stiles had been awake for the last week, attending physical therapy, trying to do things by himself once again. It was hard. It hurt. He wanted Derek.

He hadn’t seen Derek since he woke up.

Why would he? To Derek, he was still that irritating sixteen year old that just hung around because his best friend happened to get bit by a werewolf.

He wasn’t anything to Derek.

It was all in his head.

It wasn’t real.

That’s what the Doctor kept saying, anyway.

But, to Stiles, it _was_ real. He _remembered_ it.

 

***

Scott didn’t know what to do. He went to see Stiles daily. When he got the call on Saturday, he had cried. Stiles was awake.

Over the last two years, Scott had given up hope that he would ever see his best friend again.

He was never so glad to be proven wrong.

But then, Stiles had started asking odd questions. _“Hey Scott? Alone? Where’s Isaac?”_ or _“Scott, I haven’t seen Erica. Kinda figured she’d be pushing past Derek and you to get here first.”_ And the shocking, _“Dude, I haven’t see Derek! Can you believe that? Is something wrong?”_

It wasn’t until Scott sat down and explained everything that had happened the last two years that he saw the complete devastation on his best friends face.

That was also when he was told what Stiles “remembered” from the past two years.

He needed to talk to Derek.

He hadn’t talked to Derek, not more that a “Hey, we have a problem”, since Stiles was hurt.

Now, he really didn’t have a choice. He didn’t want to see what would happen if Stiles ran up to Derek and did… well, he didn’t really want to think about what Stiles would _do_ , but he knew that Derek wouldn’t react kindly.

Which is how Scott found himself in front of the Hale house a week after Stiles woke.

“Scott?” Isaac asked, a shocked look crossing his face as he pulled the door open.

Scott fought down a blush, hearing Stiles words in his head, _“Yeah, man. You and Isaac. I’ve never seen you that happy. You are – were – uh, could be, great.”_

“I have to talk to you,” Scott said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. “And Derek. Need to talk to you.”

Isaac studied him, a frown on his handsome – no, not handsome! Definitely not handsome! – face. “Come on. Derek’s in the living room.”

Scott slowly stepped into the house, looking around quickly. _“Yeah, you lived there. With Isaac. All of us did.”_

“Scott,” Derek said, his voice calm as they walked into the room.

Scott shifted once again, slowly sinking onto the couch. Derek and Isaac shared a look, part amused, part confused, before Isaac perched on the loveseat across from Scott. Derek was in an armchair, a book in his hand.

“Uh, Stiles woke up,” Scott started.

The second the words left his mouth, both Isaac and Derek jumped up, moving toward the door. “Uh, what are you doing?”

Isaac turned to Scott incredulously, while Derek froze, his back still to Scott. “We were going to see him,” Isaac said slowly, looking as though he questioned Scotts intelligence. Scott knew that look – he got it often.

He shook his head quickly, “There are things I have to tell you, before you do that. Actually, I didn’t even know you would want to do that.”

Now Derek turned to him, his back rigid and eyes red. Scott flinched instinctively. “Of course we – what is wrong with him? What do you have to say?” Derek practically snarled. Scott saw Isaac place a calming hand on Derek’s back, making the Alpha’s shoulders drop slightly.

Scott frowned, confused. This was not like he was expecting. “Uh –“ he motioned to the chairs once again, “can you sit? Please?”

The two eyed him warily, before slowly resuming their places. “Right, uh, well, you see-“

“Scott,” Isaac said, keeping his eyes on his Alpha. An Alpha that looked seconds away from tearing Scott’s throat out.

“Right. When Stiles woke up, he was… confused.”

“Logically.” Isaac said, frowning and turning his eyes to Scott. Scott looked away quickly. “He has been in a coma for the last two years. Obviously, there would be things he wasn’t aware of –“

“That isn’t it.” Scott cut in, sighing deeply. “Um, when Stiles was… asleep, he… I don’t know, dreamed or something. The thing is, he dreamed the last two years. Created an entire life for himself or something.”

Derek and Isaac both stared at him, “Excuse me?”

Scott nodded sharply, “When he woke up, the reason he was so confused, was because to him, he had just gone to sleep – in his bed – and woke up in a hospital. And now, he’s finding out that the life he lived for the last two years isn’t real – and things aren’t as good here as they were there.”

Derek’s head dropped into his hands and Isaac flinched. “Did he tell you anything about this… world of his?”

Scott nodded, staring at the ceiling. Better to get this over with quickly. “To him, the day after the Alpha attack, he woke up in the hospital. We were all there waiting for him. Me, you two, Boyd, Erica…” He paused as both wolves flinched, “and, shortly after that, Jackson came back. He told Danny about us, I guess. So, we all became one, big, happy pack. The three of us, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Danny, and Lydia.”

Isaac’s hand made its way to Derek’s back once again. “I’m guessing there is more.”

Stiles nodded. “He said you and I… we had been together for the last year. And he and Derek had been together almost two.”

Derek looked up incredulously. “What?”

“He kept asking for you when he woke up.” Scott said uncomfortably, knowing Isaac’s eyes were fixated on him. “He couldn’t understand why you weren’t there. It wasn’t until I talked to him that I figured out why.”

Derek growled, “you should have called me.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I think that would have been a bad idea… anyway, to him, he has been at Stanford for the last year. He had just got back home on break – we had all been here. He said that we all lived here.”

“All of us?” Isaac asked, a faraway look in his eye.

Scott nodded, still avoiding the other man’s gaze. “Yeah. He, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny all came back and lived here when they were on break from school… anyway, you can see why he’s so confused. Everything in his head from the last two years is wrong.”

Isaac nodded slowly, but Derek was back to burying his face in his hands. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys what’s going on… because there really isn’t any idea how he’s going to react when he gets out. He might get confused, come over here. Ask for people that aren’t… well, I wanted you to know.” Scott shifted a bit before standing, “He forgets sometimes and asks some… awkward questions. Makes some comments I don’t quite understand.”

Isaac stood, stepping around the still Derek, “Thank you for letting us know. We will be by the hospital shortly to see him.”

Scott stopped on his way to the door, gaping at the other boy. “You’re still going to go see him?”

Isaac rose an eyebrow. “Of course. And, like you said, for the last two years, Stiles has believed himself to be pack. Why wouldn’t we see him?”

Scott didn’t like where this was going. Not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wanted to go home. 

He knew, logically, that this was his home. This was real. But he wanted to go home.

His dad kept looking at him sadly, like he knew Stiles didn’t really want to be here. He knew he was hurting him. He kept trying to stop. But – it felt like every single person in his life just died. 

He wanted Derek.

“Stiles? You okay?” Scott asked, walking into the room quietly and sitting in the chair beside the bed. 

Stiles tried to smile, really. It just… “Yeah, fine. Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, it isn’t like I’ve had every single thing ripped away – “

He broke off, shutting his eyes tightly. This wasn’t helping. He had to get used to it. This was the way things were. He wouldn’t see Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, or Danny again. He would have to see Allison – yay – and he would have to go back to lying to his dad about absolutely everything. He would have to see Isaac and Derek around town. Get used to Isaac being alone. Get used to not being able to touch Derek, or talk to him, or…

“I told Derek and Isaac you were awake,” Scott said uncomfortably, making Stiles eyes snap to his friend. “they both wanted to come. They are coming. Said they would be here soon.” He shifted his eyes away, toward the ceiling, and Stiles knew he wasn’t going to like what was coming. “I had to tell them, you know?”

Shit. Shiiit. They knew. Derek knew. “Probably a smart idea,” Stiles said weakly, mentally preparing himself for whatever was coming – well, trying to prepare himself. How exactly are you supposed to prepare yourself for something like that? “don’t want me making some comment or doing something and getting my throat ripped out.”

Scott let out a startled laugh, “Dude, I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Stiles shrugged, “Just trying to get back to normal.”

Scott opened his mouth, only to snap it closed again and tilt his head toward the door. Stiles rolled his eyes. “What is it, Lassie?”

“Dog jokes? Already, Stiles?”

Stiles lifted his eyes, smirking slightly at the figures in the door, “So, the crazy didn’t scare you away, huh?”

“Nope,” Isaac grinned, coming toward the bed and placing his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles stomach lurched at the familiar touch. A dream his ass.

“We would have come sooner,” Derek said, stepping right behind Isaac and glaring at Scott, “if we had known.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Sorry! I didn’t know how you would take the… yeah.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, his eyes fixated on the man in front of him. He knew he was being creep, staring like he was. But… it was Derek. His Derek. He looked exactly like he had in… well, sure, he obviously wasn’t as happy, but how could he be? With the pack gone… 

But, there wasn’t a pack. 

No wonder why he looked so closed off.

Stiles felt the same way.

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice softer than it had been just a moment ago. Stiles knew that voice. He instantly wanted to grab the man’s arm and kiss him, reassure him that he was okay. That nothing bad had happened.

But he couldn’t.

Not here.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, “Derek.” His voice came out weak, almost broken. He saw Scott flinch.

Derek just took a step forward, slowly raising his hand to rest against Stiles cheek. Stiles felt his eyes slip close as he moved toward the touch. This was right. So very, very right.

“Stiles, the doctors – “ His dad cut off as Derek’s hand fell. Stiles let out an involuntary whimper, missing the touch instantly. “Mr. Hale. Isaac. I didn’t know you were coming.”

Derek straightened, his face hard once again. “Scott told us Stiles was awake. We wanted to see him.”

The Sheriff’s eyebrows rose, “Uh huh. Well, Stiles needs his rest. So you can-“

“Dad,” Stiles said loudly, reaching out to touch Derek’s arm. “Don’t, please.”

The Sheriff stared at his son as Derek moved toward him, obviously getting closer so that Stiles could rest his hand on Derek’s arm. He felt some of his resolve crumble. “Ten minutes.”


End file.
